


Look at Them

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Kenneth Irons watches and mocks Sara and Danny, trying to find him and catch him, the bond he tried shred between them fraying, due to Sara's secretiveness. Just another reason to look down on the woman the Witchblade prefers to him...





	Look at Them

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the scene when Danny and Sara argue while searching Kenneth Irons's mansion for Irons during Destiny. 
> 
> I don't own Witchblade, yet it keeps poking at my imagination, provoking in character commentary on certain scenes. (wry grin)

Look at them, the little detectives, breaking into my lair. The woman with the power of a god and the man who should be dead. 

How sweet, the closeness, the intimacy between them.   
This is what should have been ripped from Sara Pezzini from the very beginning, to make her savage and pliable. 

This is what she pierced the veil of time to get back back, only to lose it with her protective dishonesty. 

Look at him, arguing with all the heartfelt earnestness of a woman, desiring the truth. 

Look at her, smiling, trying so hard to pretend everything is all right with a man’s foolish determination to make it so. 

Danny Woo is having none of this. He’s threatening to leave her. 

How delicious. 

Ah, Witchblade, you spurn men, yet you choose a woman with one of our most profound shortcomings. 

You’re going to be so very sorry you rejected me.


End file.
